The present disclosure relates to a cylindrical filtration filter that has a filter main body constituted by a plurality of split filters.
Cylindrical filtration filters are used in various industrial fields including cutting. The cylindrical filtration filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-196747 is incorporated in a cutting oil filtration device. The cutting oil filtration device filtrates already used cutting oil containing chips by using the cylindrical filtration filter to remove the chips from the cutting oil, thereby making the cutting oil reusable.
Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3774083 discloses a cylindrical filtration filter constituted by two or more split filters each having an arc shape in cross section. This split structure facilitates attachment and detachment of the cylindrical filtration filter. Furthermore, the cylindrical filtration filter is economical because the split filter that includes no damaged part does not have to be replaced in the event of damage to the cylindrical filtration filter.
What should be noted about this split structure is the sealability between the split filters. It is necessary to prevent an undiluted solution from entering the cylindrical filtration filter through the space between the split filters without being filtrated.